A Love's Nightmares
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Anakin and ObiWan are together. obiWan is having doubts cause of the sudden mission that they are assigned to on Naboo. What will happen to their relationship?
1. I've Missed You

I've Missed You

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Owe Star Wars!

**Warning:** boy/boy (Anakin/Obi-Wan) Do Not Read If this Offends You.

**Author's Notes:** This is my first time writing a slash between Anakin/Obi-Wan. It's usually Anakin/Padme or Padme/Obi-Wan, but now, I'm into Anakin/Obi-Wan. So, no flames and this is a short story. (Hopefully).

* * *

"Don't worry, will be able to get out from this one," Anakin said calmly to his Padawan learner who was shifting nervously. 

"That's what you've been saying but look where we are now!" His Padawan exclaimed.

Anakin smiled, "You don't know me too well, Padawan," he said.

His Padawan huffed, "I've known you for ten years, master. I am no longer a child!" His Padawan said.

Anakin nodded, "Let's just look for a way to survive this," he said as his Padawan agreed.

* * *

"Your mission was a success," Mace Windu praised Anakin and his Padawan. 

"Thank you master. Though Alastrina has been edgy from the beginning," Anakin said with a smirk.

Alastrina glared, "You almost got us killed!" She exclaimed.

Anakin laughed, "I did get us out on time, didn't I?" He asked.

Alastrina was about to say something but Master Yoda interrupted, "Alastrina, dismiss, you are," he said as Alastrina bowed to him and left without a word to Anakin.

"Is something the matter, masters?" Anakin asked as he looked around and his eyes landed on his former master who was staring at him.

"A mission, you have. For now, break for you two. Been gone for five years," Yoda said.

Anakin smiled, "The negotiations of the mission was long, master," he said.

"Anakin, be back here at the council in two weeks. The mission is not really important," Mace said surprising everyone as Yoda was giving him a look.

"Yes, my master," Anakin replied as he bowed and left.

* * *

Anakin waited outside the council chamber, as he knew that Obi-Wan Kenobi would follow him. "Master Yoda is giving Mace a lecture," Obi-Wan said. 

"I'm surprised that he actually said that," Anakin said.

"So, took you five years to come back. Negotiations with a lightsaber?" Obi-Wan asked with a teasing smile.

"You could say that," Anakin replied as Obi-Wan followed him to his quarters.

"Alastrina is getting older everyday," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin nodded, "She's about my age when I broke off the relationship with Padme," he said.

"Do you still regret it?" Obi-Wan asked softly.

Anakin shook his head, "I do not," he replies.

"That's good, because you have me now," Obi-Wan said as Anakin chuckled and the two kissed heatedly. "I miss this," Obi-Wan murmured through their kiss.

"I miss it as well. Does the council know?" Anakin asked.

"Yoda suspects something as well as Mace, but I don't think that any of the others does," Obi-Wan said as he groaned as he felt Anakin rubbed both of their cocks together.

"That's sort of good," Anakin said.

"Let's just make up for all the times you've missed since you are going to another mission soon, are you not?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin nodded, "Good point," he said as he went down to his knees and began to do what he was best at.

* * *

Anakin and Alastrina were back within the council chamber after two weeks as Anakin eyes shifted to Obi-Wan who was staring at him with nervous eyes. 

"What is the mission, masters?" Anakin asked worriedly.

"Padme Amidala is being targeted at Naboo. She requested for you to go to protect her," Mace Windu said.

"Someone is trying to kill her?" Anakin asked surprised as he had protect her once before.

Yoda nodded, "Someone will go with you undercover," he said.

"Undercover, master?" Yoda asked.

"The assassin is one of the Naboo people and Queen Amidala thinks it's one of her securities. General Kenobi," Mace said.

"Yes, master?" Obi-Wan asked as he turned to look at him.

"You will be pose as undercover for one of a new security guard. Nobody knows that you are a Jedi except for Queen Amidala. Try to find out who it is," Mace said.

"Yes, master," Obi-Wan replies.

"What about Alastrina, master? What will she do?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin, know the answer to that," Yoda said as Anakin felt really stupid asking that.

"Yes master," he replies.

"You will leave tonight. Obi-Wan, leave your lightsaber with Anakin. Don't do anything rash unless it is necessary," Mace said.

"Of course not, master," Obi-Wan said.

"Go, leave," Yoda instructed as Obi-Wan stood up and bowed as he left the council chambers with Anakin and Alastrina.

"Another mission," Alastrina murmured as she walked in front of the two men.

"Together again," Anakin said to his former master who groaned in response.

"Try not to get us killed, Anakin. You will be the death of me," he said as Anakin chuckled, as the two knew that they wouldn't stand long for being apart from another and thus making the mission a little bit difficult.

* * *

TBC... 

me: Did you guys like the first chapter? The idea came into my mind last night and I was writing like crazy and now, I have two chapters or three planned out for it.

Anakin: Good job.

Alastrina: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

me: General points:

1) The Sith Lord has been defeated during the second movie.

2) Anakin and Padme were together.

3) Anakin and Obi-Wan were having an affair behind Padme's back.

Obi-Wan: Review and update.


	2. Worried

A Love's Nightmares II

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Star Wars!

Warning: boy/boy (Anakin/Obi-Wan) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"It's so wonderful to see you again, Ani," Padme said with a smile.

"You keep saying that, Padme," Anakin said with a chuckle.

"But it is! Last time I saw you, was during the clone wars. You defeated Palpatine and thus the Republic bringing it to peace," Padme replies.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without Obi-Wan," Anakin said.

"Obi-Wan is doing a good job so far. Nobody suspects him being a Jedi," Padme replies.

"Alastrina is having a good time also," Anakin observed as his Padawan was chatting with Padme's older sister.

"Anakin, will you escort me to the meeting that's being held tomorrow? The security guards will be their, but my family thinks that I need more protection," Padme says.

"Of course, milady," Anakin replies as Padme smiles.

* * *

During the meeting, Anakin stood right behind Padme and he knew that Obi-Wan was standing so close to him that he could feel his breathing down his neck. 

"Milady, you are still the chosen Queen of Naboo. Why retire so early?" Somebody in the audience asked.

"I am getting too old for this, Senator. Besides being a queen, I am also pregnant," Padme announced as everyone gasped and they began gossiping as Anakin was surprised.

Pregnant? Why didn't she tell me? He thought.

Obi-Wan watched his lover and former apprentice through the corner of his eyes as he sudden felt jealousy through him that he never felt before. Unknown to him, someone from a dark corner behind had took out a pistol and was aiming directly right at Padme.

"Milady, do you know who's the father?" Someone else called out.

Padme was about to answer but to everyone's surprise, Anakin leaped up in the air and landed right behind Obi-Wan and the security guards as he block the attack coming from the pistol with his lightsaber.

"Catch him!" Anakin ordered to the guards as he and Obi-Wan began to follow him.

Obi-Wan was surprised. Why didn't he sense that the queen was in danger? Was it because he was too intense of thinking about jealousy between Anakin and Padme?

The two trapped him down at a corridor where the man couldn't go anywhere since he was blocked with the only two exits and there was no doors or windows.

"Forfeit," Anakin said.

The man did and the security took him away.

* * *

"I was no help at all!" Alastrina complained as soon as she heard the story of what happened during the meeting of Padme. 

"You were protecting Padme's family, young one," Anakin said with a chuckle.

"I should have done something!" Alastrina said as she went to her bedroom.

"Where are Padme and her family?" Obi-Wan asked.

"They are calming everyone down and seeing what the assassin was up to," Anakin explained.

"This mission nearly took three days, I'm surprised," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin snorted, "What happened back there?" He asked.

Obi-Wan blinked, "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"When the assassin was about to shoot of Padme. Why didn't you sense it?" Anakin asked.

"The way that you were thinking that Padme announced that she was pregnant, I thought I was going to loose you," Obi-Wan said uneasily.

"Why do you say such silly things, Obi-Wan? You are not going to loose me," Anakin said.

"I haven't felt that way since I've known that I do truly love you," Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan, the Sith Lord is defeated. Is that what this is about?" Anakin asked.

"I just don't want to loose you," Obi-Wan replies.

"You will not loose me, I promise you," Anakin said and he hugs Obi-Wan comfortably.

"Why do I sense that I am the 'woman' in this relationship?" Obi-Wan asked with a teasing smile.

"Perhaps probably you are acting like one?" Anakin asked with a smirk.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan scolded as Anakin laughed and he leaned in to kiss Obi-Wan as he poured all his emotions through it. Obi-Wan sighed deeply relieved as he knows now that he will not be loosing Anakin no matter what the cause may be.

* * *

TBC... 

me: In my general points, I'm changing #3. Obi-Wan and Anakin weren't having an affair. Well, I'm not sure yet since I was just writing that chapter so you guys just have to find out for yourself.

Anakin: Is this really a short story?

me: Yea. I was just watching Episode III of the extra features. I loved watching the TV spots trailers. I totally forgot that Episode III came out on May 19th during my senior year! I knew that the movie came out somewhere my senior year, but I can't recall the date. It came out one week after my brother's bday! I remember now.

Obi-Wan: Oh joy.

me: (glares)

Padme: will be onto the next chapter soon.

Anakin: review and update.


	3. The Surprise

The Surprise

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Star Wars!

Warning: boy/boy (Anakin/Obi-Wan) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

Eight months after the attack on Naboo….

"Masters, you wanted to see me?" Anakin asked, as the Jedi council had not summoned his Padawan this time but himself.

"Bad news, we have," Yoda began.

"What? Something happened?" Anakin asked as he looked at his former master who wasn't staring at him as he saw that there were different emotions mixed in his eyes.

"Do you remember a specific detail that you heard while you were on Naboo?" Mace asked.

"'Specific detail?'" Anakin repeated, "You mean Padme announcing that she was pregnant?" He asked.

"Go to Naboo, you must," Yoda said.

"Master, I do not understand," Anakin said as he looked at Obi-Wan for answers.

Obi-Wan looked at Yoda and Mace who both looked back at him and Obi-Wan knew immediately to the answer to that. "Anakin, last night, Padme died during childbirth," he said.

"What? No! I sensed her even during my sleep! How can that be?" Anakin asked.

"Calm down, child," Yoda said.

"Her husband also had died while piloting an aircraft. Her family requests for you to be there, Anakin. You have something to do with the children," Mace explained.

"'Children?'" Anakin repeated.

"Twins to be exact. Their names are Luke and Leia Skywalker," Obi-Wan said slowly.

Anakin's eyes widened, "Why did she choose my last name?" He asked.

"That, you must find out on your own," Yoda said.

"When do I leave with Alastrina?" Anakin asked.

"Alastrina must stay. Your former master, will go with you," Yoda replies.

Anakin nodded and bowed, "Yes, my master. When do we leave?" He asked.

"Whenever you are ready," Mace replies as Anakin nodded and left.

* * *

"Are you frightened, my love?" Anakin asked quietly as the two were inside the ship as Anakin was once piloting it again. 

"Just as I was overcoming my emotion eight months ago, this comes up," Obi-Wan replies.

"Let's hope it's nothing too serious," Anakin murmured.

* * *

"Thank you for coming General Kenobi and Anakin," Padme's parents said. 

Anakin nodded in greeting as Obi-Wan smiled at them. "You may call me by my given name," he said as the parents nodded.

"I am sorry to hear about Padme," Anakin said, "she was a good friend," he finished.

Padme's parents both looked at each other, "Anakin, will get straight to the point. Padme's last request if that the children were yours, that you will be taking care of them in the Jedi Temple and will be training them," Padme's mother said.

"W-What do you mean, mine?" Anakin stammered as he was utterly afraid to look at Obi-Wan now in the eye.

"Even though that both of you were together ten years ago, you were her first. Pregnancies do take time. Even though it might be a long time," Padme's father said.

"Did you do a DNA sample to be sure?" Obi-Wan asked straightforward.

They nodded, "It's right in this vial. Anakin, the children hardly look anything like Padme's husband. They look exactly like you and Padme," Padme's mother said.

"But shouldn't they be here on Naboo and not in Coruscant?" Anakin asked.

"This was Padme's request, Anakin. She said so herself right before she died. Besides, both of us are busy workers. Her older sister is the new queen and both of us are senators. Do you really think that we have time with the children, Anakin?" Padme's mother asked.

"May I speak to my master for a moment? I think it's best to wait for a day to decide what to do with the children," Anakin said.

Padme's father nodded, "We are doing this on Padme's request, Anakin. Well, you know where the guest rooms are," he added as he and his wife left leaving them two alone.

* * *

"Master, does the vial checks out?" Anakin asked worriedly as he looked over at his shoulder where he was standing behind Obi-Wan who sat on the couch. 

Obi-Wan nodded, "The children are yours, Anakin. The council will be displeased," he said.

"I'm concerned about how you feel, Obi-Wan. What is it that you are hiding from me?"

"I'm afraid that the council might be separating us," Obi-Wan replies.

"They can't do that! This has nothing to do with you, Obi-Wan. They don't even know about our secret relationship," Anakin said.

"I just have a feeling that the council knows from Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said.

"We have nothing to hide about, Obi-Wan. Aren't you tired of hiding it from everyone?"

"We have a commitment to the order that we are breaking," Obi-Wan says.

"I'm not going to loose you, Obi-Wan. My mother got killed, Padme and I had no chemistry, and you don't want our relationship. For once, I want a relationship that stands by. I don't have any other family besides you, Obi-Wan," Anakin said.

"What about your mother's husband back in Tatooine? Or your stepbrother?" Obi-Wan asked as Anakin had told him about it.

"I don't know them," Anakin replies gruffly.

"I am not breaking this relationship but I just want to assure you that we must be discreet," Obi-Wan said as Anakin nodded and the two kissed before continuing on what will happen to the children once going back home.

* * *

TBC...

me: How come nobody's reviewing?

Anakin: This is her first story of Anakin/Obi-Wan slash pairing. C'mon guys.

Obi-Wan: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Padme: review and update.


	4. New Relationships

New Relationships

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Owe Star Wars!

**Warning**: boy/boy (ObiWan/Anakin) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

**Summary:** Anakin and Obi-Wan starts a new relationship. As well as Anakin and Alastrina being together as Master and Padawan for the first time.

* * *

Ten years ago….

"I'm sorry Padme, but I just can't do this anymore," Anakin said as he was sitting on the couch inside her quarters as Padme was still shock.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. This is unbelievable, Ani," she said.

"I know, Padme. It's just that, there's no chemistry between us," Anakin replied.

"There's someone else, isn't there?" Padme asked, as Anakin didn't say anything. "Who is it, Anakin? Is it someone that I know?" She asked.

Anakin nodded slowly, "You know him, alright," he replied slowly.

Padme turned to look at him surprised, "Anakin, your…." She didn't finish as Anakin looked up at her.

"Does that bother you?" He asked.

Padme shook her head, "As long as you are happy with him. Who is it, Anakin?" She asked.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin replied and Padme sat beside him as she tries to comfort him.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, council?" Anakin asked as he stood before the Jedi masters. 

"I think it is best that your master should announce it," Mace Windu said.

"Very well. Anakin Skywalker, we hereby declare you the ranking of a master and you are hereby a member of this council. You are to chose an apprentice whenever you are ready," Obi-Wan said as he was standing up with a smile on his face and everyone was clapping.

Anakin looked around at each and one of them, "I'm flattered. Is this because I have defeated Palpatine?" He asked.

"Not only that, but we have seen what power you have during wars," a Jedi Master said.

"Obi-Wan, you may go with your former apprentice," Yoda said.

Obi-Wan nodded as he stood with Anakin and the two bowed and left the council.

* * *

"I can't believe that they did that," Anakin said as he and Obi-Wan were sitting in Obi-Wan's quarters as they drank wine. 

"Didn't I tell you to have patience?" Obi-Wan asked with a teasing smile.

"Very funny, Obi-Wan. Oh, have you heard about Padme?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan nodded, "She's going back to Naboo. I thought she would be staying here with you forever. After all, weren't you two together?" He asked.

Anakin looked up at him surprised, "You knew?" He asked.

"You weren't very discreet and every time I come and see you at night, you weren't within your quarters," Obi-Wan said with a smile.

"We broke it off," Anakin said as he wasn't staring at him.

"That's probably a good thing considering that we shouldn't be having relationships in the first place. If the council had heard about this, you wouldn't have been knighted," Obi-Wan said to him.

"There is a reason behind all of it," Anakin replies.

"What reason may that be?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm in love with someone."

"Anakin, you know the rules. If the council finds out…." Obi-Wan didn't finished as Anakin had kneeled in front of him and was now kissing him on the lips with all the emotions pouring in it that he could think of that he felt about him.

"I'm in love with you, Obi-Wan," Anakin said as he stared at the man in front of him.

"No, we can't. I don't…" Obi-Wan didn't finish as he was interrupted by another kiss.

"Let me court you then. If you don't want it, you could always break it off," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan stared at him as Anakin was determined to try and have him. He sighed, "Very well. Anakin, you may court me," he said and Anakin smiled and the two kissed as unknown to Obi-Wan, their relationship will grow even stronger.

* * *

"I see. So I should negotiate with those worlds trying to convince them to stop?" Obi-Wan asked as he was walking with Mace Windu. 

"If they don't stop fighting, their might be war," Mace said.

"Masters! If you have a moment?" Anakin's voice called out as the two men stopped and saw him running towards them.

"Young Skywalker, have you chosen a Padawan yet?" Mace asked.

"That's why I'm here. I have chosen Alastrina Cho to be my Padawan," Anakin said.

"Alastrina is a good choice, my old friend. She has good lightsaber skills," Obi-Wan said as he gave Anakin a teasing and lustful look.

The two had been together for over two weeks and Anakin had found out something new about his lover. Obi-Wan was aggressive in bed but was also sensitive.

"I will tell the council about your choice and you may come by later this afternoon," Mace said as Anakin nodded and Mace excused himself leaving the two men alone.

"Was I interrupting something before I came?" Anakin asked.

"Nothing importance," Obi-Wan lied, "well, we have some time before you have to go to the council," he said.

"To do what?" Anakin teased.

"You know what," Obi-Wan said smirking as the two barely made it to Obi-Wan's quarters as they were kissing again.

* * *

"Your first mission with your Padawan is going to have to escort the young Princess to her home world," Mace said. 

"Of course master. If there's any trouble along the way?" Anakin asked.

"Handle that, with a lightsaber," Yoda replies.

"Masters, with all do respect, how long is this going to take?" Alastrina asked.

"No more than a year," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin's eyes shot up, as he looked to Obi-Wan who wasn't staring at him. "A year?" Alastrina breathed out.

"Well, you are leaving tonight. You should go and pack," Mace suggested as Anakin nodded and he looked at Obi-Wan who was staring at him and the two bowed before leaving.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" Anakin asked as he was alone with Obi-Wan as Anakin's and Alastrina's transport ship was due within an hour. 

"It would have upset you and you would have a fit about it," Obi-Wan said.

"A year," Anakin breathed out as he sat on the couch.

"It's not like I'm not going to do anything. I to have a mission that will take a year," Obi-Wan said to him.

Anakin's eyes widened, "Last night. Last night was a go away sex!" He said.

Obi-Wan stared at him, "If you want to call that then, then yes," he said.

"Just don't get yourself killed," Anakin murmured.

"As well as you don't," Obi-Wan said and the two kissed as they knew that it would be a long time to see one another but they knew, the consequences of having a relationship that is forbidden for both of them to have.

* * *

TBC...

me: Didn't I told you guys this would be a short story?

Alastrina: Only 5 reviews?

me: That was I was just thinking.

Anakin: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Obi-Wan: Review and update.


	5. The Announcement

The Announcement

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Star Wars!

Warning: boy/boy (Anakin/ObiWan) Don't Read If This Offends You!

* * *

They arrived at Coruscant the next two days and both each were holding one of the babies as they got out off the transport ship. They were greeted with half of the council. "Masters, what's going on?" Anakin asked, as he was suddenly afraid.

"Get the babies," Mace ordered.

"What! You can't!" Anakin cried as he held onto his precious Leia protectively.

"Anakin, this doesn't have to be difficult. You don't want to resolve this to violence, do you?" Mace asked.

Anakin looked at his lover who was staring back at him. "We trust them Anakin," Obi-Wan replied as he gave the baby to one of the other Jedi's.

"Master!" A voice called out as Anakin looked and saw his apprentice coming down the hall.

"Alastrina, come and get Leia for me," Anakin said, as he didn't trust any of the Jedi Council now who were standing there.

"That won't be necessary," Mace said stiffly as he nodded to the other two Jedi's who blocked Alastrina's path.

"Anakin, just give him Leia," Obi-Wan said as he put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Anakin trusted his lover and so, he kissed his daughter's forehead before giving him to Mace and Mace giving her to another Jedi. "You two, follow me," Mace ordered.

"Master," Alastrina whimpered, as she was afraid.

"Go back to your quarters, Alastrina," Anakin said looking at her.

"But master!" Alastrina protested but this time, Anakin didn't answer her.

* * *

"Disappointed, I am," Yoda said as Anakin and Obi-Wan were facing the council now. 

"I was in love with Padme. I didn't know she was going to have my kids. The future is unforeseen, master," Anakin said.

"You broke the Jedi rule," Mace said.

"I know master. I should be expelled for that, but what I did, I knew that Padme wanted it also! I wouldn't have done it if she didn't wanted me," Anakin said.

"We found out that you have another lover, Anakin," Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

At this, Obi-Wan perked up but didn't say anything. "What? Those are probably rumors," Anakin said confidently.

"Lying is unacceptable. The truth we found, behind the force," Yoda said.

"The force must be…" Anakin stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder and knew that it was coming from Obi-Wan.

"We are lovers, masters. But if you take Anakin's children away, then we will be expelled from the council. No matter what it takes to save them," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin stared at him surprised; he thought he was devoted to the council. He never knew that Obi-Wan would go to that extent.

"If that is how you feel…." Yoda began as he looked at Mace.

"We can not expel two greatest Jedi in the temple and council. Therefore, you will not be expelled," Mace said.

"Masters?" Anakin asked confused.

"You aren't the only ones who came to us for attachment," Mace said as he looked at Obi-Wan.

"Your former master, Qui-Gon, also came to us," Yoda replied.

Obi-Wan blinked and then he realized what he was talking about. "Qui-Gon and Count Dooku," Obi-Wan breathed out.

"Were together, but kept secret. Nobody knew except us," Yoda said.

Anakin blanched, "Qui-Gon and Count Dooku were once lovers?" He asked in disbelief.

"Don't forget Anakin, Count Dooku was once Qui-Gon's master," Obi-Wan said.

"The whole entire temple must be talking about us because of that fiasco we did. How are we going to keep it a secret?" Anakin asked.

Yoda looked at Mace, "Made a new rule we did," Yoda said, as Anakin was about to find things out that the next day would be different then the other days he had been at the temple.

* * *

"Anakin! You sure are a lucky one!" The Padawan that was about his age said to him as Anakin was walking down the hallway with Alastrina. 

"Uh, thanks?" Anakin asked confused.

Alastrina smirked, "You have no idea, do you, master?" She asked.

"What are you talking about, Alastrina?" He asked.

"This morning, when I was in class, a lot of people commented me how lucky I was. They said that you have chosen the right choice," Alastrina said with a grin.

Anakin finally understood what she was talking about, "I guess so. Well, let's go and see Luke and Leia. They are probably giving Master Gale a hard time," he said with a smirk.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us? We had to find out by those rumors that were spreading around!" Obi-Wan's friend, Bant exclaimed. 

"I didn't even know you liked males," his other friend, Garen said.

"I like both sides," Obi-Wan admitted.

The two stared at him before Garen cheered. "You go!" He said as Bant glared at him.

"But you've chosen the right choice. Your apprentice, is a real hottie," she said with a smile as Obi-Wan smiled back.

* * *

Anakin sat quietly in his and Obi-Wan's apartment as he was staying up to wait for him. He had just put Luke and Leia to bed about two hours ago. He wanted to make sure that Obi-Wan was all right and that no harm came to him. 

He heard the doors opening and he turned to his left to see Obi-Wan coming out from with a smile on his face. "You have a good day, I suppose?" He asked.

Obi-Wan nodded as he sat next to Anakin, "My friends are ok with it and everyone at the temple are now having attachments," he said.

"Really? Are Bant and Garen together?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, "Why do you say that?" He asked.

"I always thought there was a thing going on between them ever since I met them," Anakin said with a smile.

"Well, if you must know, when I left the two of them alone, they barely noticed me since both of them were too engrossed of each others lips," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin smirked, "Garen started it," he said as Obi-Wan chuckled.

"You are always right, my young Padawan," Obi-Wan said.

"Perhaps we should be doing what they are doing," Anakin suggested.

"Enlighten me," Obi-Wan replied as the two leaned forward and kiss. Both of them knew, at the very moment that nothing will be able to stop them from being separated and thus their love is deeper than anyone else.

* * *

End. 

me: How did you guys like the story?

Anakin: Pretty pathetic, isn't it?

Obi-Wan: ANAKIN!

Anakin: (mumbles). Sorry master.

Yoda: Onto the next story, we shall.

Mace: Review and update.


End file.
